memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Q Gambit, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 36 | miniseries = The Q Gambit | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | creative consultant = Roberto Orci (story consultant) | artist = Tony Shasteen | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = August 2014 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2370s | stardate = }} "The Q Gambit, Part 2" will be the 36th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This will be the second of six parts in The Q Gambit story arc, illustrated by Tony Shasteen. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN STAR TREK... : The extra-dimensional being known as Q arrived in the new timeline caused by elder Spock's pursuit of (as seen in the 2009 STAR TREK film). Intrigued by Captain Kirk's failure to accept no-win scenarios, Q decides to put him in the middle of one. Q transports the ''Enterprise several decades into the future of the new timeline and we see that history has unfolded along a different path...'' immediately orders the to red alert as he orders an evasive course. The photon torpedoes of their foes however quickly prove too much for their shields and Kirk orders them to warp. attempts to engage the warp drive but is unable to generate a warp field. Materializing, Q reveals this is not the no-win scenario but merely a prelude to the real one. Declaring that, from this point onward, he is but an observer Q vanishes once again as confused Jem'Hadar troops beam aboard who slay a security officer and take the ship hostage. With the Enterprise forcibly docked, Kirk is brought to Skrain Dukat, the station's commander. Removing Kirk's shackles, Dukat speaks to him with great civility revealing that the no longer exist in the 24th century. Though Kirk thinks Dukat is colluding with Q, the Cardassian has no knowledge of the being. Kirk is then thrown into a cell with and and their newest friend: Benjamin Sisko. Elsewhere on the station, and discuss their predicament before Spock notes their group of prisoners is comprised entirely of officers from the science division. Aboard the Enterprise, Dukat admires the ship's architecture before the warps in. In the cell, a Jem'Hadar enters only to reveal himself to the Enterprise crew as Odo, a friend of Sisko's, who calls for transport back to the Defiant. As Kirk is unwilling to leave his crew behind, Sisko simply knock him unconscious and has them all beamed aboard before the Defiant goes to warp. Awakening the in the Defiant's sickbay, Kirks finds Q in a doctor's uniform. Kirk insists that the events are not a game and that people's lives are at risk. Q reveals that is the point. For one to win, there must be something to lose. Sisko enters and reveals Dukat spoke truly about the Federation's demise and says that they are soon arriving at Earth but reveals the planet has been conquered by the Klingons. References Characters : • • • • • • Q • • • Keiko O'Brien • • 0718 Starships and vehicles : ( cruiser) • • Jem'Hadar battleship (battleship) Locations :the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant : Bajoran wormhole (Bajor system, Denorios Belt) • Terok Nor/Deep Space 9 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Q Continuum • Cardassian • Jem'Hadar • Vorta Technology and weapons :starship • space station States and organizations :Q Continuum • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • United Federation of Planets • Dominion Ranks and titles :captain • Gul • commander • commanding officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • first officer • officer • science officer Other references :clothing • energy • galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • matter • nation-state • races and cultures • space • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • time • uniform • universe • weapon • Kanar Appendices Related stories * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Images Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 36.png|Regular Cover IDW TOS 36B.png|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = The Q Gambit, Part 1 | after = The Q Gambit, Part 3 }} External link * * category:tOS comics